Iridescent
by AlwaysPotter
Summary: "I mean, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about losing me. I won't leave you. Got it?" "Got it," whispered Natasha. Short, and simple Clintasha Oneshot. Song title comes from my favorite song.


**My first Avengers Fanfic! Okay, it's a one-shot, but oh well. Its midnight and I can't sleep so this is what appeared. Hope you enjoy!**

_Agent Barton's been compromised. _

Natasha Romanov shut her eyes, trying to get those words out of her head. She never wanted to relive it, when her partner, and her best friend, was against her. She never thought it would happen. Then again, she never thought she'd be sitting on the roof of Stark Tower at 3 am on a cloudy night.

However, she liked sitting outside at night. Everyone was asleep, no one bothered her. She was so used to having to hide her true emotions at S.H.I.E.L.D, or on a mission, but sitting at night, with nothing but her jacket and maybe a pillow, she could be herself. She's cried a few times up here, out of stress, and pain, and just every emotion she's ever felt since Loki's attack. She usually tried not to think of horrible memories, but the memories of Loki controlling her best friend made their way through the barriers in her mind, and now they won't go away.

Natasha didn't like that.

So, tonight was _almost_ like any other night. She woke up for no reason, couldn't fall back asleep, and somehow ended up on the roof of Stark Tower. It was different, because someone found her.

"Nat?" came the voice that Natasha knew far too well. Clint Barton.

"How'd you find me?" she replied, in a tone that she saved for interrogating people on missions. In other words, un-emotional.

Clint sighed. He had a feeling this would happen, that Natasha would try to shut him out. He walked closer towards her and sat down. "I followed you," he said, making it sound perfectly normal.

"You…followed me," repeated Natasha, still in her un-emotional tone. "That's not creepy," she joked, leaning her head back against the roof that was still above her. That was one thing many people didn't know about Natasha Romanov. She may or may not have a fear of sitting on the very top of roofs. It remains a mystery to this day.

Clint laughed slightly as he turned to face the New York skyline. "Yes, I followed you. I happened to see you heading towards the stairs that lead to the roof and that made me curious," he shrugged, still not completely facing her.

"What were you doing awake anyway?" asked Natasha. "I usually come up here when you're all asleep."

"Stark wanted to show Thor and Steve the original Star Wars movies. It didn't go well, so I had to come in and turn off the movies," he smiled. "They were all sleeping by the 4th one anyway."

Natasha couldn't help but laugh at that. "Those guys can't even make it through a Harry Potter marathon without falling asleep," she joked. "Wait, what do you mean it didn't go well?" she questioned.

Clint simply said, "They kept trying to do the Darth Vader voice. I couldn't sleep," he shrugged. "Why are you out here anyway?"

Natasha shrugged. "I like it. It's calm and peaceful," she sighed.

"It is," agreed Clint. He turned to face Natasha. "Nat? You're not still worrying about what Loki said to you, are you?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"No," replied Natasha. "It's not that," she sighed.

"Then what is it?" asked Clint, moving to sit next to her.

"That's just it. I don't know. It's like a bunch of crazy thoughts running through my head. I don't even understand half of them," she said. The only reason she was telling Clint this was because she trusted him. She trusted him with her life, and she knew he felt the same way about her.

"Tasha, you feel like that because you don't tell anyone your feelings. You keep it all inside, until even you can't handle it," said Clint. "Don't give me that look," he said when Natasha glared at him. "You and I both know it's true."

"So what am I supposed to do? Announce when I'm happy, sad, or angry?" asked Natasha, looking down towards the streets of New York. "It's not…normal, for me to do that," she whispered, glancing up at Clint.

"I know, but it helps. Remember, you're not alone in this. We're all in this together. You've got Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Thor, I bet even Tony would listen if you have to talk," Clint said, pulling Natasha into a hug.

"Stark? Really?" scoffed Natasha.

"He might make fun of you for a while but I'm sure there's a friend deep, deep, deep down in there," laughed Clint. "Hey Tasha, there's something else I think you're forgetting as well, something really important."

She turned to look up at him. "What?" she asked quietly.

"You got me too," he smiled down at her. Natasha suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, but she chose to ignore it.

"I know that," she responded, confused.

"I know you know that," said Clint. "I mean, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about losing me. I won't leave you. Got it?"

"Got it," whispered Natasha. The butterflies in her stomach began to annoy her so she looked away. "Are you going inside now?" she asked, not looking at him, because of reasons.

"Yes," nodded Clint, standing up. He held out a hand for Natasha. "Are you coming? It's cold outside."

Natasha nodded, took his hand, and stood up. "I'll be inside in a few minutes," she said as Clint left the roof. She noticed the butterfly feeling in her stomach was still there. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the door to exit the roof. Because no matter how bad things got, no matter how upset she was, she always knew something about her and Clint Barton.

_They'll always have each other._

**This actually ended up taking me 2 days because I fell asleep when I got halfway done. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Reviews are lovely so feel free to leave one! Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
